30 days of Swan Queen
by crawlingpassionateshipper
Summary: "ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge!" I'll be fulfilling all the prompts with Swan Queen stories, showing how their relationship grew. Hope you enjoy!
1. Comfy in your arms

**DAY 2: CUDDLING SOMEWHERE**

* * *

"Atchoo!" - Emma sneezed for the third time on a 10 minute interval.

"God... Bless you?" - Regina cringed and stared at the blonde, hoping that whatever the hell got the sheriff, wouldn't be contagious.

"Fank you, Redina... A-are you giggling?"

"Your nasal voice sound funny, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Ugh, why are my parents taking so long?"

The duo was at the Charming's apartment waiting for them, they had called an emergency family reunion, and of course it requested Regina's presence was a must; Henry was upstairs playing with baby Neal, and Emma and Regina were in the living room, (in)patiently waiting.

"I don't even know why I'm here!" - Regina stood up.

"Ugh, sit down!"

"Why?"

"Your body was giving me warmth..." - Emma pouted and complained.

"Let me check one thing..." - Regina extended a hand at the blonde's forehead and Emma shivered.

"Do I have a fever?"

"Your temperature is rather high, yes. Would you like a blanket?"

"No, you don't need to go upstairs just to..."

With a flick of her wrist a heavy blanket was resting over Emma's legs.

"Better?"

"Yes, kinda... is that..."

"What?" - Regina rolled her eyes.

"Your body is... Warmer?" - Emma shrugged.

"Oh, alright!" Regina gave into the ill woman's request and sat down next to her once again. Without even thinking about it, Emma interlaced one arm into Regina's.

"Comfy?"

"Kind of."

Regina sighed and used a free hand to tap her own shoulder.

"Lay down."

"Seriously?"

"Quick, before I..."

"Nope!" - Emma exclaimed, and rested her head on Regina's shoulder, her hot breath tickling the older woman's neck. Emma kept adjusting herself, mostly for Regina's annoyance.

"I am no pillow, you know that?"

"I am aware of that, yeah. No pillow would smell so good..."

Emma was suddenly glad that Regina couldn't see her face, she was blushing furiously.

Regina just chuckled and let the blonde rest.

After a few minutes of silence, she felt a hand gripping at the collar of her shirt and heard some soft snoring.

"Clingy idiot..." - Regina smiled at herself.

"MOM? Are grandma and grandpa home yet?"

"Shh..." - Regina shushed him and pointed at the sleeping figure.

"Oh... Why? You know what, never mind. I'll go back upstairs, you but just... Enjoy?" - He cocked his head as he took in the scene once again.

"Henry, she's just..." - Regina tried to whisper.

"I told you, it's okay..."

Unable to resist, Regina kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Take some rest, princess..."

* * *

15 minutes later the Charmings arrived.

"Snow, look..." - David whispered, smiling as he took in the scene in the living room: A very sleepy savior clinging at the former villains's blouse, both snoring lightly, calm expressions painting their features.

"Now that's picturing worthy!" - Snow White smiled as she reached for her cell phone.

"They're going to kill you" - Charming laughed.

"Yes, with cuteness..." - Snow smiled as she took a picture of the sleeping duo.


	2. To the dentist we go

**Day 1: HOLDING HANDS**

** (Yes, I mixed things up and had to re-upload, sorry)**

* * *

"I don't need to go to the dentist, I'm fine..." - Regina tried to argue.  
"You know, it's harder to seem convincing when you can't stop massaging your cheek..." - Emma smiled while devouring her lunch.  
"You know, it's harder to understand what you say when you talk with your mouth full..." - Regina retaliated without losing composure.  
Henry kept staring the duo interact from his place at the table. It was amusing the way his two mothers teased each other. To think that they usually couldn't stay in the same room without any bickering happening, and now they're having lunch together 3 or 4 times a week.  
"Afraid of the doctor, Mayor Mills?"  
"Me? What? I- AW!" - Regina's speech was interrupted by a loud groan of pain.  
"You okay, mom?" - Henry asked, finally dropping his fork.  
"Hmnmnmnnmn..." - Regina tried to answer while stomping her foot on the floor to try to distract her from the pain, though she was shaking her head positively.  
"Of course you're not okay..." - Emma's tone now was full of worry - "Henry, grab the keys, we're taking Regina to the dentist..."  
When Regina felt tears flooding her eyes, she couldn't tell if they were caused by the pain on her cheek tooth or from her (almost) secret fear of dentists.

As soon as they arrived at the clinic, Henry and Emma were very relieved to find that there was a professional able to attend Regina in less than 30 minutes.  
"I'm going to grab a glass of water, you guys want anything?"  
"I'm fine, ma. Anything for you, mom?"  
Regina just shook her head; she was trying hard not to cry.  
"Everything will be fine. I'll be back soon..." - Emma smiled.

"She's right, mom, everything will be okay..." - Henry whispered while taking grip of one of Regina's hands; he knew that she hated going to the dentist office.  
After 20 minutes, with Henry on her right holding her hand and Emma on her left, telling jokes about the toothless people she found in a catalogue, Regina was finding herself a little less nervous. That was when...  
"Mr. Mills?" - The receptionist called.  
"Yes?"  
"Dr. Johnson's last patient cancelled, he's asking if you would mind doing your teeth cleaning today... It's scheduled for the next week, but..."  
"No, it's okay. I'll do it today!"  
"Okay, if you can follow me..."  
Henry felt the grip on his hand grow stronger and looked into his mother's sad eyes.  
"Don't you worry, mom. Ma can enter with you!"  
Regina seemed shocked, but her expression eased a little when she saw Emma smiling at her.

"Ms. Mills?"  
Regina stood up, and almost lost her balance.  
"You want for me to take your hand? Li-like Henry?" - Emma blushed and reached for Regina's hand, just to have the woman pushing it back.  
They entered the room (the Doctor let Emma in easily, he knew Regina, she wasn't able to go in by herself...), and as soon as she sat down, one tear rolled from her eyes.  
"I already told you Regina, no need to get nervous..." - The doctor tried. 6 years he has been treating the women and she seemed more terrified at each appointment.  
After a few questions she opened her mouth and the doctor took a look.  
"It seems pretty bad, Regina. I think we're going to have to extract it..."  
Regina's face paled immediately, she felt like she was going to faint. She made a motion to stand up, but felt a hand over her thigh.  
"Calm down. I'll be here, the entire time..."  
Something about Emma's tone and smile made her relax, and she laid down once again.  
"That's great Regina, now just open your mouth for me, please?"  
With pleading eyes, she looked at Emma, and extended the blonde a hand.  
"Oh, so now you want my hand, huh?" - Emma joked, but held Regina's hand tightly before the brunette could push it back.  
"It will be over sooner than you can imagine, I promise..." - Ema said while running her thumb over Regina's soft hand, and the brunette now was twice as scared.  
Why was she feeling sudden chills?


	3. Movie afternoon

Regina huffed as they entered the hall of the little cinema.

"Care to explain me again why I'm going to watch, in a cinema, a movie that was released in 2012? We're in 2015, for God's sake!"

Henry chuckled, but responded anyway.

"Because I didn't get the chance to watch it on the big screen back in 2012! I'm so glad they're doing this, is to prepare us for the 'Age of Ultron', that is on within 3 weeks!" - The boy seemed genuinely excited.

"Yes, I get it, you're so, so excited, but why drag me along, Henry?" - Regina pouted and Emma could help but think how cute she looked. Luckily for her, Henry decided to make a comment, stopping her from outing her intimate thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to like it, come on!"

"Yeah, Regina! Our son is still excited with the idea of hanging out with his mothers, let's enjoy that!"

"I'll just assume that you're excited for the movie too?" - Regina arched an eyebrow.

"What? Me? Pff, please..."

Regina just lowered her eyes at Emma's shirt: It was blue with the Captain America's shield printed on it.

"Okay, you've got a point, now on with it!"

"Guys, I'll need money for popcorn and candies!" - Henry said.

Regina handed a bill, but warned:

"Don't buy anything with peanuts on it. It will be dark in there and the last thing we want is your mother having an allergic crisis because she ate a candy without seeing its composition..."

"Hey!" - Emma tried to seem pissed, but she was melting inside. Regina not only cared about her, but she cared enough to remember that the blonde was deathly allergic to peanuts.

* * *

They finally entered the room, Regina was looking for their seats.

"Henry dear, did you see the seat numbers on the tickets?"

"Yeah, actually, about that..." - he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged - "we're not going to sit together..."

"What? Why?" - Regina crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Well, see, some friends of mine are here, and we'll be sitting right there on the back. I know ma hates it, so I bought two tickets for you guys to stay right in the middle!"

"We're going to sit by ourselves?!" - Emma's eyes widened almost comically.

"Is there a problem, Miss Swan?" - Regina asked.

"Noooo, not a problem at all, it's just..."

Regina stared at her, still waiting for a response.

"Where shall we go, kid?"

Henry smiled at his mother's awkwardness.

"Row K, seats 5 and 6. I'll be right in the back, row P. See you guys at the end of the movie!"

Henry grabbed a few treats for himself and left to meet his friends.

"Shall we move to our seats, Miss Swan?"

* * *

As soon as they found their row, Regina accommodated herself at the chair number 6. When the blonde passed, she felt a jeans clad leg brushing her knees and shivered slightly. Emma tripped and fell right on her chair, dropping some popcorn over herself.

"God damn it!"

"Tripping over your feet already? And the lights aren't even out yet!" - Regina smiled.

"I am not that clumsy!" - Emma tried to reason with the brunette, but just as if fate was playing with her, she dropped a few candy bars, and on her way to pick it up she dropped more popcorn.

"Miss Swan, I really like popcorn. Would you save some for us to eat, please?"

"Yeah, right" - Emma shoved the sack into Regina's hand - "you hold it then..."

The lights went out and some trailers started playing. When a teaser for a horror movie started, Emma could see Regina flinching a little.

"Scared?" - Emma mocked.

"Yes. I really hate horror movies..."

Emma went silent. She wasn't waiting for such an honest answer.

"Note to self: Not horror movies when we go out for the next time..." - Emma joked to lighten the mood.

"There will be a next time?" - Regina asked, more hopeful than anything.

Emma just chuckled awkwardly and let the subject go.

At some point of the movie, Regina got closer to Emma to whisper a confession.

"I don't get Loki very well. I wish I could just know more about him..."

Emma smiled and took a chance, whispering back.

"There's a Thor movie, watch it and you'll get Loki's character a lot more. May I bring it to one of our weekly dinners?"

"I would like that very much..."

Even in the dark, she could tell Regina was smiling. Score.

Almost at the end of the movie, Emma was really involved with it, but her stomach was still claiming for some salty snack.

Without taking her attention from the big screen, she reached for some popcorn, but miscalculated it and rested her hand over Regina's thigh.

Something tense happened in the movie and she, distracted, grabbed said thigh.

"Miss Swan?" - Regina tried. "Emma... EMMA!"

"Hm, yes?" - She stared at Regina, her hand still groping the other woman.

"My... Thigh?"

"Oh shit, Regina, I am so sorry!" - she said, but still didn't let go.

"It will be more convincing once you let your hand go, I presume?"

"Yeah, right..." - Emma straightened herself and stared at the screen once again.

20 minutes later the blonde reached for the sack once again, only to notice she had reached its bottom. The sensation of Emma's fingers ghosting against her skin, even with the paper between them, was giving Regina chills.

"Emma..."

"Once again, I'm sorry!"

"Please try to remember that the popcorn is over, would you?"

Emma smiled shyly and tried not to avert her look from the screen.

* * *

By the end of the movie, lights back on, she felt like she could safely look at Regina again.

"How was it for you?"

"Entertaining. Within three weeks, do you think we can come and see the new one?" - she tried, as if testing the waters.

"Hell yes! And I'll tell you what, I'll even get you a tee shirt from your favorite character! Which one was it?"

"I'm very fond of the Captain America, I would say..." - Regina smiled.

"That's it then. We could be twinnies!" - Emma smiled wide. "Within three weeks, you, me and The Avengers. Okay?"

"Yeah..."

Henry has been hearing the conversation, he had approached them as the film was ending. He was tempted to ask "hey, what about me?" once they were setting a date. But he thought it better, and with a knowing smile, he let his mothers be.


End file.
